


Heroes In The Shadows

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hide in the shadows, the heroes and vigilantes of Gotham.</p>
<p>Embraced by the darkness as it takes in their very selves. Scars, screams and pleas echo in their own shadows, a ghost of their former selves and the people that they were never able to become.</p>
<p>The shadows hold all of their secrets and is full of promises never to voice their fears or tell their secrets. The shadows hide their lies when they cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes In The Shadows

\---

They hide in the shadows, the heroes and vigilantes of Gotham.

Embraced by the darkness as it takes in their very selves. Scars, screams and pleas echo in their own shadows, a ghost of their former selves and the people that they were never able to become.

The shadows hold all of their secrets and is full of promises never to voice their fears or tell their secrets. The shadows hide their lies when they cannot.

Gotham is the filth on their boots and the blood on their hands. And in return they are the blood splattered across Gotham and the voice of the resilient. They are all at once strong and weak and everything they need to be in the moment that they are called to.

The shadows are safe for them and safe from them, it is privacy and a place of open secrets. It is twisted and dark and things tucked away in the corner.

They were born out of the shadows of Gotham, rising through and above the filth and hazy air.

It is how they survive and how they fall, they are the shadows of Gotham shaped by their city and what they must do.

It is in the shadows that they are truly awake and are who they are truly meant to be.

\---

 


End file.
